A. Field of the Invention
This is a device to clear an obstruction in a pipe, particularly in the chemical or industrial sectors. If chemicals or petroleum products are transported by pipeline, a layer of sediment will form around the inner perimeter of the pipe, which will interfere with the flow in the pipe. This layer of sediment should be periodically cleaned in order to maintain maximum efficiency and to prevent obstruction of the flow in the pipe.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to methods and devices used to clean pipes and piping systems.
A representative example of this can be found at Semke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,563, which is a device for flushing the drainpipe of a sink. However, this device does not particularly relate to sinks and relates more so to flushing a pipe. Another example can be found at Tash, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,255, which is a pipe-flushing device. However, this is not installed with the appropriate safety mechanisms that the current application employs.